Experiencias colegiales
by amyrosefans1
Summary: mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el idiota introducía dos de sus dedos en Amy.


BLAZE`s POV

Me encontraba aburrida en el salón de clases junto a mi mejor amiga Amy Rose, el profesor había salido ase unos minutos y todos se encontraban asiendo un alboroto, excepto yo y Amy, bueno Amy siempre ha sido una chica muy tímida, es por eso que yo la protejo de todos, en especial de los hombres ya que siempre tratan de salir con ella, pero ella no está interesada en ninguno de ellos es por eso que yo me encargo de ahuyentarlos.

Bufe ya estaba cansada de escuchar tanto alboroto por parte de mis compañeros.

Coloque mi mentón sobre mi mano en una pose despreocupada.

Y es que no me importaba nada solo proteger a mi mejor amiga, nunca me ha llamado nada ni nadie la atención, además no es como si los chicos se fijaran en mi, soy una persona fría por lo que supongo que intimido a los demás. Agite mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos no es como si me importara.

El ruido de la puerta hiso que toda el aula quedara en silencio. Por fin el maestro nos honraba con su presencia, pero al lado de él venía un estudiante, supuse que era un estudiante nuevo ya que nunca lo había visto antes. Se trataba de un chico mas especifico de un erizo azul de ojos verdes.

-Bien clase hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, espero que todos se lleven bien con él. Bien chico preséntate.

-Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.-

Wow que presentación tan corta- pero en fin eso no me importa pensé para mis adentros.

-Muy bien Sonic, siéntate al lado de la señorita Blaze the cat.-

Bufe, el único lugar disponible era al lado mío, y es que los pupitres eran tipo escritorio ideal para tres personas, bueno ya me encargaría de hacer que pida un cambio como lo he hecho con todos los demás. Ya que cada idiota digo hombre que asignaban para que se sentara con Amy y yo terminaba coqueteándole y yo terminaba partiéndole la nariz.

El ruido de la silla me saco de mis pensamientos, se trataba del nuevo alumno el cual estaba acomodando sus cosas para sentarse, pude ver cómo le mando una sonrisa coqueta a Amy a lo cual ella se sonrojo. Bufe tendría que romperle la nariz si se le acercaba a Amy.

La clase paso igual de aburrida como siempre. Nos encontrábamos asiendo un trabajo de matemáticas.

-Señorita Blaze, podría llevar estos papeles con la directora.-

No quería dejar a Amy con el estudiante nuevo, pero este no le avía vuelto a mandar otra mirada. Así que me dispuse a recoger los mugrosos papeles y llevárselos a la directora.

SONIC`s POV

Al fin esa chica me había dejado solo con la eriza de color rosa. Estaba esperando el momento a que se fuera ya que sentía que si me viera me rompería la nariz. Al ver como se levantaba no pude evitar ver ese culo tan perfecto.

Una vez que salió del aula me recorrí un asiento, ya que en el medio se encontraba la chica gata y a los lados yo y la eriza rosa, cuando me senté a su lado ella se sorprendió, pero intento disimularlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dije a la vez que colocaba una de mis manos en su pierna. A lo cual ella se tenso sin mencionar que se sonrojo bastante.

-¿Y bien?- volví a preguntar ya que no recibí respuesta. A la vez que acercaba mas mi mano a esa zona que quería tocar.

-A…A… Am… AMY.-

-¿Amy qué?- dije a la vez que acercaba mi mano un poco más.

-Ro…Ro…Rose-

-Mucho gusto Amy Rose- dije a la vez que la acariciaba por encima de las bragas.

Podía escuchar como intentaba no jadear. Era una suerte que estuviéramos al fondo de la clase así nadie podía ver lo que estaba asiendo.

-¿Q…que haces?-

-Shhhh- nos pueden oír. Era tan excitante verla tan sonrojada, con solo tocarla mi pene ya estaba duro, pareciera que mi pantalón explotaría en cualquier momento. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de hacerla mía. Hice a un lado sus braguitas para introducir uno de mis dedos. A lo cual ella se sujeto de mi brazo fuertemente. Sonreí, ella era virgen y seria mía.

BLAZE`s POV

Al llegar al salón vi al idiota sentado en mi lugar. Ya se las vería con migo. Al acercarme vi que Amy se encontraba abrazado a su brazo, al parecer no le molestaba, así que deje que estuviera en mi lugar y yo me senté en el zullo, a lo cual ambos me miraron pero el idiota fue el primero en regresar su mirada. Pude ver que Amy estaba muy sonrojada y no dejaba de verme, no le di importancia me disponía a agarrar mi cuaderno de matemáticas para seguir con el trabajo, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el idiota introducía dos de sus dedos en Amy.

Iba a golpearlo por lo que le estaba asiendo pero al parecer él se dio cuenta y lo que sentí fue su mano en mi pierna. Me tense era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba y me sonroje por su toque.

-¿Qué crees que haces- le dije en susurro para que nadie nos escuchara excepto Amy que no dejaba de contener sus gemidos.

-Vamos no creas que no me he fijado en ti- dijo el idiota a la vez que acariciaba esa zona tan sensible de mí por encima de mis bragas. Me estaba dejando llevar por su toque hasta que después de un rato reaccione y quite su mano de ahí.

El solo frunció el seño. Pero me valía una mierda lo que el pensara.

-No seas aguafiestas.- dijo a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de Amy y la colocaba en su: o por dios ese enorme bulto en su pantalón era su miembro. Bi como empezaba a mover la mano de Amy para que ella lo masturbara. No podía dejar de ver la escena el idiota en ningún momento dejaba de introducir dos dedos en Amy pero el ya le avía dejado de marcar el ritmo a Amy pero ella seguía masturbándolo.

Sentía un calorcito en mi parte baja, se estaban masturbando uno al otro enfrente de mí. si no fuera porque estuviéramos al final de la clase ya los abrían descubierto. El sonido de una cremallera bajarse me alerto. El idiota se estaba bajando la cremallera. Y al instante un enorme pene salto ante mí, era tan enorme y de el salía un liquido supuse que era el presemen ya que como Amy lo estaba masturbando eso era lógico.

-¿veo que tu también quieres?- dijo el idiota al ver que no apartaba mi mirada de su miembro. No dije nada seguía embobada con el tamaño de su pene. Era la primera vez que veía uno pero sabía que este era enorme. Un movimiento capto mi atención, era el idiota que con dos de sus dedos recogía su semen. Bi como acercaba sus dedos a mi boca pero no me moví.

Su sabor era putamente esquicito, sin darme cuenta coloque mis manos en su mano para saborearlo. Sentí como tomaba una de mis manos y la llevaba a su miembro, era la primera vez que iba a tocar un pene, coloco mi mano en la cabeza de su pene y me asombre nuevamente por su tamaño, una cosa era verlo y otra era sentirlo. Rápidamente empecé a copiar los movimientos de Amy ya que él le había puesto un ritmo así que supuse que así lo quería. Y me maldije, a mí que me importara si él lo disfrutara, pero ante esos pensamientos no pude dejar de masturbarlo. Sentí que nuevamente me acariciaba en mi parte baja, al sentir lo muy mojada que estaba hiso a un lado mis bragas y introdujo uno de sus dedos, sentí un dolorcito pero rápidamente fue sustituido por placer.

Los minutos pasaban y los tres seguíamos con lo nuestro, ambas masturbábamos al idiota y el nos masturbaba a nosotras. Sentía que estaba cerca de llegar, los tres gemimos al llegar al mismo tiempo, ambas nos detuvimos al ver como Sonic se corría tirando su semen en el escritorio. Eso me preocupo, pero al ver que el aula estaba bacía me relaje, al parecer nadie se había fijado en nosotros y habían salido del aula. Tome mis cosas y las de Amy, tome su brazo y salimos del aula, dejando al idiota solo con el problema de haberse corrido en el escritorio.


End file.
